fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolan Hunt (Elements.)
Nolan is a fictional character of the series Elements and is based solely of of the Elements creator Nolan A. Hunt. Nolan (the author.) thought up of making each character based off of someone he knew in real life, and decided to make a the main protagonist himself. His creation and association with the ability of fire began even before the first Elements personal comic was even thought of. Appearance Nolan at the start of the series wore an bright orange aerobic suit with light brown shorts. His hair color at the time when he first arrived at Mount. Maggie was dirty blonde, but soon turned a dusty black near the end. His eyes before were blue, but turned Red during the Matthew Tournament when he awakened his true powers. His new clothing style were a black aerobic suit with western-style coat and a pair of gloves. When he was in his mid-40s at the end of the series, he grew a slight beard. Personality In his youth, Aleharo described Nolan as being very powerful but unstable. He also said Nolan had potential, but he became too easily stressed. When Nolan was introduced at the start of the series, he displayed the stereotypical arrogant macho-man, always boasting that Charlie could not defeat him. But when Charlie became possessed by Jon, his personality changes drastically. Nolan throughout the rest of the series is a calm, righteous, and often loyal and regal person. Some of his cockiness, however, comes back when he achieves Demon and God form, and begins playing god with opponents weaker than him, judging their actions in battle. But inside Nolan is a good person that will stand up to do good and will work hard to achieve his justice. History When Naidel, the first king of ultimate word had a son, (Nolan.) He was placed in a containment center were the infant lived eternally in a tube filled with holy water. Aleharo placed Nolan here for thousands of years in case he would run low on soldiers. (The same happened to Charlie.) When Don and Jefferson went to ultimate world, they attempted to kipnap Nolan and Charlie and raise them to be warriors for Matthew's army. Aleharo managed to stop both of them, and successfully retrieved the newborns. However, since Don and Jefferson destroyed the holy water tubes, Nolan and Charlie were now mortal. Jason Paster insisted on training them right before he was promoted to Pope, but forgot to give them their fathers energy capsules from the DRBRV, (Divine Royal Blood Reactor Vault.) thus they could not raise their full potential. This only happened to Nolan during the Matthew Tournament and to Charlie when Jon possessed him. Nolan escaped Ultimate World mysteriously when he was only 13, along with Charlie. Not even Aleharo knows how they escaped all the way to Mount. Maggie from Ultimate World. (As Ultimate World is in another Dimension far away and Mt. Maggie is on planet Earth.) Synopsis The Destined Returning Arc Nolan appears at Mount. Maggie after Charlie does, with battered clothing and blood all over his body. Jefferson treats his wounds as he asks him about his "marvelous trip back". Nolan responds "I barely remember." Nolan is introduced to Charlie afterwards, and they. While Charlie tries to be friends with him, Nolan taunts about how weak he his, when ironically Nolan is jealous of Charlie's power. Charlie takes this seriously, as he begins training more fiercely thinking he can surpass Nolan when he already has. Nolan starts training in secret so that he does not lose to him. Next morning, Jefferson has Don come over to see Charlie and Nolan have a sparring match. Despite Charlie overpowering him, Nolan is the victor. Once again Charlie shows good sport when he loses, but Nolan acts rude and obscure to the act, making a lust for hate inside Charlie's mind. Nolan and Charlie are then taken to a private unnamed island as a "prize" for their outstanding progress. Nolan and Charlie thinking they are alone of the island, (Jefferson and Don secretly watching in case anything bad happens.) they have another fight, showing off new techniques taught to them by Jason Paster and Jefferson and Don. This time, Charlie wins. While Nolan is recovering from the fight, Charlie goes to get some food and firewood. Nolan does not hear from him until next morning. Nolan is attacked by natives hired by Jefferson, as a form of combat training. When Nolan is once again defeated, Don comes out and stops them from killing him. Nolan is then told Jefferson and Don that Charlie is kidnapped by Jon, the universes most powerful being. Jefferson insists on leaving straight away, as there is nothing they can do to help Charlie. Jon then appears with Charlie in his arms in front of them with Zhenya. Jefferson and Don attack him, but are dispatched in one second. Jon then bargains with Nolan: If you want Charlie back safe and your masters alive, then you promise to fight Charlie one day for 666 days. Nolan agrees to this, and a curse of the forbiddens is engraved on his chest. Jon then says, that if Nolan dies before the deed is done, he will float in limbo forever. Jon dissapears with Zhenya, leaving Charlie uncouncious. While Jefferson and Don have their memories wiped away of this disaster by Jon, they return home to Mount. Maggie in a different ship. The Zuz Revolution Arc For 3 days afterwards, Nolan and Don stay awake to watch after Charlie for any abnormal activity, while Jefferson is "preparing" for certain events. Charlie is eventually placed in the Maara temple, where the insane become sane, even though Charlie has not even woke up yet, Don would like to make to make precautions. Eventually Don has to talk to Matthew about the situation, while Nolan is left to look after Charlie. While Don returns and Jefferson is ready from his preparations, Charlie suddenly wakes up a mad beast and savagely attacks Nolan! Don and the newly powered up-Jefferson fight Charlie off until Nolan is ordered to call a shaman. While it seems hopeless, the shaman, Jomama, comes and exorcizes the evil out of Charlie and puts it into a sacred capsule. Little does anyone of the saved victims know, that Jomama was sent by Jon on purpose to do this act. While Charlie rests in the temple, Nolan snaps from the pressure and runs away, and Don and Jefferson chase after him. Nolan attempts to commit suicide, but is stopped by Jomama, saying he still has a purpose in life. Nolan is then confronted by Suhas, a member of the Jongi. He says to him that 3 powerful divines are here to hunt him and Nolan down so they can be returned to Ultimate World as supposed "Slaves", when all Aleharo needs is them as soldiers against Matthew and Jon. He and Nolan walk into Don and Jefferson, and discuss their plan. Suhas said he was sent by King Eric on planet Zuz, his homeplanet, were Eric and his brother King Stevie are fighting over the White and Black charms. They conclude that Eric sent Suhas there as ways to contact Nolan and Charlie, which means the Zuz Revolution is associated with Ultimate World. Nolan also asks hypothetically if the 3 demons succeeded in capturing them, what means would they do to travel back. Nolan then remembers how he escaped Ultimate World, that he used some secret teleporting machine. Nolan leads the 3 into the teleporter, and they arrive on Planet Zuz. Nolan, Jefferson, Suhas and Don are chased around the planet by Charlie as a war between the Jongi and Aleharo's forces grow nearer. They go into Erics castle thinking it is really Stevies, (as Stevie is on the same side as them.) and is ambushed by Aleharo himself. Jefferson and Suhas stall for time so Don and Nolan can get away in an escape pod. Nolan and Don accidently send themselves back to Ultimate World, not knowing the controls of the escape pod very well. Category:Elements Category:Heroes